Simple, Easy, Sweet
by Honey Voodoo
Summary: Fionna and The Vampire King have their first real date alone together at the beach. Not the best place for a sun-allergic undead boy and a deathly thalassophobic girl, but hey, Fionna's wearing a bikini!  Major Fluff  /  One-shot  / Fionna X Marshal Lee


**I do not own Adventure Time or the gender-swapped concept characters. As much as I wish I did, those belong to Pen and Nat. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

"NO." Fionna stated loudly, "I'm NOT going! You can't make me!"

"You really wanna challenge me on that?"

"No oceans! Remember? I am not leaving this spot!"

Marshal Lee sighed, "Don't make me throw you in, Fi."

Her eyes widened in a slight panic.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE.", she added deadly serious inphasis to each word.

Marshal was now smirking, making Fionna even more uneasy. He bent down to pull the umberella from the spot she had planted it not but a moment ago. Fionna watched him turn swiftly, umberella now in his possession, as he walked towards the shore.

"H-hey! You can't just take custody of the umberella!" She jumped up from her beach towel where she had been sitting.

"We agreed that I get visitation rights!" He called back.

"What are you talking about?" Fionna yelled, angrily confused. "Besides, you already have a sun hat on! You don't need both!"

She caught up with him quickly, but stopped dead in her tracks when he walked far enough that he was ankle-deep in the water. She stared down at the moving waves pressing closer to her toes and gulped audibily.

"Come on," he turned around and held out his hand far enough so that it was still shielded by the umberella's shade.

"I have more to be afraid about that you do." He added, referring to the fact that besides his hat, the only other thing he was wearing was swimming shorts. He definetely was taking a risk being out like this.

Fionna took a step back as the water moved closer with each wave.

"I never ASKED you to bring me here! This was YOUR idea! And you said we were gonna just make sand castles! You promised: no water." She complained loudly.

Marshal glanced away in thought of an excuse, but he had none. "Yeah. Okay, I did." He admitted.

Fionna wrapped her arms around herself possessively as she stood there nervously wanting to tip-toe foward, but not at all daring to do so.

The vampire king took the moment to admire how cute she looked, even though she obviously distraught. She was sporting a blue striped bikini that wasn't too girly, but just feminine enough to show off her curves.

He knew there would be no use in complimenting her; she hated being called cute. But he couldn't help but praise himself for coming up with the idea just so she would be forced to wear the matching swim wear pieces.

"Marshal Lee this isn't funny, okay. I'm not coming in after you!", She broke him from his spell.

He noticed she was getting tired of his little game and was looking a tad pale. He took a couple steps towards her and reached out to grab her hand.

"Marshal. No. No no no!" She tried pulling back as he wrapped his hand around her arm and started tugging her towards him.

"Fionna, it's only like, a puddle! Look! You're not gonna drown or anything!" He argued now, playing tug-of-war with her arm.

Despite Fionna's tough and agressive fighting skills, he still had a slightly greater strength than she had, which was apparent when she realized that he was winning.

"Marshal Lee Vampire King, if you know what is good for you, you will let go of me this instant!" She screeched as she felt herself stumbling into the moist sand.

She could hear the far-off waves roaring and crashing as if it was a wild and angry beast waiting for her. Her now violent threats meant nothing as she visibly began to panic.

After one hard tug, Marshal finally pulled her back with him into the shallow water and he heard her scream bloody murder the moment he realized he had succeeded.

"MARSHAL, GET ME OUT GET ME OUT NOW. PLEASE, PLEASE, MARSHAL, LET ME OUT." She now begged loudly as if she had snapped. She wasn't even pulling back anymore, just standing there, horrified as the water moved around her ankles.

He was determined to overcome her ridiculous fear of the ocean and never let go of her arm, but pulled her close to him. She looked like she was going to cry, for plum's sake.

"Fionna, look at me. It's just. Water. Just a big. Puddle. Of WATER."

She was gasping for air with wide eyes as they darted back and forth between the water and Marshal's eyes. After a few minutes of just standing there in slience, she seemed to relax, if only a tiny bit. She pursed her lips uncomfortably, glancing up at him with a puppy-dog look.

"See? Just water." He cautiously let go of her arm now.

She blinked and looked around, the horror slowly sinking in, as she realized he had pulled her further in as she had been hyperventalating. She was now far enough in the the water that it almost reached her hips. Her eyes almost popped out of her head as she shreeked and attempted to actually CLIMB onto Marshal's back.

"Hey! Careful!" He cried, trying to keep the umberella over him as she panicked. "S-Shit...!"

He cursed as he lost his footing and they both crashed down into the water.

After an awkwardly drawn-out moment of stumbling underwater, Marshal managed to pop back out of the water loudly. He instantly regretting doing so when he felt the stinging pain of the sunlight hitting his bare arms and back. He hissed loudly, trying to find the lost umberella for his life. Fionna then surfaced as well, gasping franticly, splashing around ridiculously.

He quickly spotted his abandoned shield floating near-by and desperately swung it over himself as his steaming skin was just about to burn. He sighed from relief before realizing that Fionna was still a few feet away, freaking out like she was drowning or as if the water itself was giving her the same reaction the sun had just done to him.

The vampire waded over to her, umberella gripped tightly in his hand, and swung an arm around her waist, and half yanked her out of the water with her arms still flailing about and legs kicking the water. He then floated just high enough to levitate her away from the dreaded waves and dropped her a bit roughly into the dry sand before he practicly crash-landed himself beside her.

He sat-up on his knees after a minute, planting the umberella firmly in the sand, and bent over her still body to make sure she was okay. His drenched, inky tresses of hair dripped on her face, as he studied her. She was calm now, still shooken and just a soaked as he was, like a terrified, wet kitten.

He brushed a clump of her blonde, matted hair from her face and worryingly watched for any sign of her being injured. She finally looked at him. His hat was lost, probably back in the water some where, and he has slightly purple-ish-redded bruses around his face and all over his chest and arms and his hair was a wild, wet mess.

"Are...are you alright, Fi?" He asked her, sounding nervous.

She blinked a couple of times before, sputtering a "Yeah.." in responce. He automatically seemed to relax and pulled his hand from her face and then even dared to let out a nervous laugh.

"Okay. You win." He shook some water from his hair, "No oceans."

Fionna watched him lifelessly with tired eyes and then she squinted at him.

"I'm going to knock your lights out." She threatened, but they both knew she wouldn't.

Marshal Lee only laughed again, trying to lighten the mood. His smile slowly faded away as he began to realize now just how lovely she looked. In the heat of panic, he hadn't noticed her now wet bathing suit clinging to her as she took deep breathes, her chest rising and falling slowly, and how the drenched bits of hair that clung to her face and sprawled the sand beneathe her only made her look even more intoxicating. He stared, fixiated on her, as he towered over her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, but was only answered with his lips soflty meeting her cheek for a few moments, until he finally pulled back and look over her again.

Fionna's face burned red and she pursed her lips as she stared at him. He calmly stared back.

They stayed that way for a few minutes only gazing at each other underneathe the umberella, listening to the angry ocean waves threaten them from afar. Finally, Marshal stood up.

"Come on, let's get you dried up and get you home." He held out a hand and pulled her to her feet before plucking the umberella once again and began collecting their belongings.

Fionna didn't speak of the sudden and unexpected kiss, but was overcome by the relief of getting far away from the deadly waters and helped him gather up their things. She knew Cake would still be out on her date with Lord Monochromicorn, so she wouldn't have to worry about the poor cat getting worried at least.

* * *

><p>"Geez, I'm really sorry Marshal...I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I feel horrible."<p>

Fionna set down her beach bag beside the door and pulled him in to the tree house.

"No, don't be. I should be apologizing for forcing you in the water. That was really lame of me."

She pulled him over to the bench beside the tree-bark coffee table where B-MO was charging silently.

"It was lame of me to be scared in the first place." She coutered, making him sit. "Just... hang on a second."

She ran into a different room and left him to sit there silently for a minute. Marshal gave one last half-hearted attempt to shake his hair completely dry before she reappeared with a little kit, a towel, and some clothes.

She knelt down, placing the items on the table and opening the box to pull out some odd ointment and gauze. After moistening the gauze with the strange looking ointment, she reached for one of his arms and began applying it to the brused, discolored sores. The stinging pain vanished almost upon contact. The vampire blinked in surprise.

"It's called aloe. I don't what it's made of, but I found it in the abandoned ruins one day when I was exporing with Cake. There was all sorts of weird supplies there that we found, some of them I didn't even know what to do with. But some, like this one, has labels. I can't make out what it says, but there's a little picture of a sun and a person with red scars like yours on it. I just thought it might help a little..." She explained as she applied the medicine to the rest of the splotches.

"It really works." He told her, seeing the marks fading away quicker than he was used to.

Fionna picked up the dry, fluffy towel and tossed it over his head, rubbing his damp hair dry with determination. He laughed and grabbed her wrists as she pulled the towel down from his head. He caught her gaze in that instant and they both stared at each other for a few moments. Fionna felt her cheeks growing warm again, quickly trying to shake off the feeling.

She pulled away from him, leaving the towel around his neck, turning her attention to the folded stack of clothes. Before she could turn back to say anything, the towel had been thrown over her head and she yelped in surprise. She felt hands rubbing the towel over her hair vigorously for a minute before it was pulled off again and she turned to look at the vampire king.

He snorted and bit back any further laughter. She knew her hair was a mess. That much was obvious. It was why she always wore her bunny cap. She angrily tried to tame it with her fingers as Marshal tried no to laugh aloud.

"You're so cute." He hummed, not caring that she was pouting over the compliment.

She ignored him, handing him the clean clothes, "Shut up and put these on." She grumbled.

He examined the particles of clothing before asking, "These aren't your's, are they...?"

They seemed a bit too big for her. And they were...pink. A baggy, fusia-pink shirt and a lighter toned pair of purple sweatpants. They were not colors he had ever particularly seen her showing off. Ever. She just never, ever wore anything this girly.

"Um...well, no." She admitted, watching him hold up the clothes for inspection. "They're...um, PG's."

"Wh-what?" He whipped around to look at her in shock, making her jump. "Wh-h-you-bu-how-?"

FIonna threw up her hands shaking her head, blushing, "It's not what you think! I just had to borrow them one time when I ruined my clothes at the castle! My skirt was all torn to shreds and the rest was all wet and Prince Gumball insisted...!"

Marshal gaped.

"THE ICE QUEEN HAD ATTACKED ME." She stated, bluntly annoyed that he wasn't getting the idea.

"Oh...OH!" He finally clicked it in his head, "Right. Ice Queen. Melted snow and sharp ice."

Fionna tried not to glare at him for assuming something so dirty of her OR the Prince.

"Just put them on already!" She blushed frustratedly, getting up to leave.

Marshal quickly got over himself and undressed from his black, damp swimming shorts and into the dry, colorful clothes. He sighed at the sight of himself wearing such a ghastly, hot pink and then, curiously floated up the stairs where Fionna had stomped away.

She had her back facing the doorway, quietly mumbling to herself as she threw on a clean, blue night-shirt. Marshal levitated there quietly for a moment, ignoring the fact that he almost walked in on her naked, and then glided over to her.

"I really am sorry about today." He floated low enough to have her at eye level.

Fionna couldn't help but smile as she swatted him away, "Just next time, I'M picking where we go."

Marshal floated down to land on her bed, head resting in his arm. "Next time, huh?" He smirked.

"What?" She smiled in challenge.

"Oh nothing," he confirmed smugly, laying back into the furry pile of pillows.

Fionna watched him lay there in his all his content self-glory. She couldn't help but feel playful.

"Nothing, he says," She climbed in next to him and leaned over him like he had earlier on the beach, "And yet you look so pleased."

His lids slid open to meet her playful stare above him. Her long, messy hair brushed his cheeks and pliled around him like a golden cage. He grinned so wide, his fang were visible.

He wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her down on top of him and held her close. Fionna had squeeked during the surprise attack and now laid her head on his chest giggling. He was so glad she has lightening up again; he adored the sound of her laughing, it was like music to his pointy ears.

Fionna felt his chest vibrate softly as he began to hum to himself while resting his eyes. She turned her head to look up at him after listening for a minute.

"What song is that?" She smiled.

"Something I just wrote," he answered, eyes still shut.

Fionna watched him.

"Would you sing it for me..?" She asked as sweetly as she could muster.

He looked at her to see her hopeful smile waiting. She would never admit it to Marshal Lee, because he would brag about it no doubt, but she absolutley loved the sound of his voice. It was so smooth and jazzy, he hypnotized her when she was lucky enough to catch him singing out loud. Not just humming or doing vocal tests, but REALLY singing.

The decided to not put up any fight and rested his eye shut again before taking in a breath. When he let it out, a stream a chords came out in the form of a melody as Fionna nuzzled into the pink shirt he was wearing to listen contently.

"_I've been having these feelings I've never felt before,_

_My mind can't stop and my heart is on the floor._

_She walks in the room and everything glows,_

_I'm such a mess and she probably knows,_

_She makes me go crazy like I've never known before,_

_It all seems so simple, so easy, so sweet,_

_It all seems too simple, too easy, too sweet for me,_

_Just a little bit, yeah..._

_She walks up to me and my heart explodes,_

_I'm a crazy, love-struck mess and she probably knows_..."

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>IT'S SO FLUFFEEEHHH..! Herp a derp, it's so fluffy it hurts. It really does. I don't really know what else to point out. But if you guys do, leave a review! This is supposed to be a one-shot, but I dont know, it's too cute to just leave off hanging there. Let me know what you think! c: <strong>


End file.
